


Never Let You Go

by Rossette94



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossette94/pseuds/Rossette94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasaños cuatro años desde que Kyuhyun terminó con Siwon y este se fue a vivir a Gwangju. Justo cuando Siwon cree haberle olvidado, Kyuhyun llega para demostrarle lo contrario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let You Go

Never let you go.

Desde que se despertó aquella mañana supo que algo extraño sucedía en su entorno, pero fue incapaz de discernir que era. Decidió ignorar aquel extraño presentimiento y continuar con su rutina. 

Como cada mañana despertó a Donghae con un beso en los labios. Con mucho esfuerzo, como era costumbre, consiguió que se levantara de la cama para poder comenzar su día como era habitual. 

Desayunaron con tranquilidad y procedieron a arreglarse cada uno para dirigirse a sus respectivos trabajos. Siwon era el presidente de una de las empresas más importantes en Gwangju. Donghae, en cambio, trabajaba en un compañía de baile como bailarín y coreógrafo.

Caminaron juntos hasta las afueras del edificio en el que vivían antes de darse un suave beso y tomar caminos distintos hacia el trabajo. Sus horarios eran bastante apretados por lo que Donghae tomaba el metro hacia el estudio y Siwon manejaba hacia las oficinas. 

Llevaban mucho tiempo con la misma rutina.

Durante toda la mañana, Siwon sintió la misma extraña sensación con la que había despertado, recorrerle el cuerpo. Como un presagio, pero no sabía si se trataba de algo bueno o algo malo. Su jornada laboral pasó sin contratiempos.

El cielo ya comenzaba a oscurecerse, para su fortuna, había terminado su trabajo de aquel día más temprano de lo usual. Pensó en ir a recoger a Donghae al estudio y llevarle a cenar. Hacía tanto tiempo desde la última vez que habían salido a una cena romántica. 

Llevaban aproximadamente dos años juntos. Se habían conocido casi una año después de que Siwon se mudara a Gwangju, sin embargo tuvo que pasar casi otro año más para que Siwon se atreviera a invitarle a salir. Desde ese entonces mantenían aquella relación.

Salió del edificio con paso laxo. De nuevo, aquel extraño presentimiento asaltó su cuerpo. Se mordió los labios nervioso, pero siguió caminando.

Justo antes de entrar al estacionamiento donde solía aparcar su auto, lo vio. Se quedó paralizado por unos segundos. Frente a él se encontraba una persona que no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se le secó la garganta de repente. Se veía tan bello como hacia años, sólo que con un rostro más maduro. Sus facciones se habían marcado más y ya no tenía el aspecto de un adolescente.

\- Siwon... Hyung- escuchó que le llamaba, sus ojos castaños le miraban con fijeza. Aquella voz tan grave hizo que despertará del letargo en el que había permanecido.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su auto. Desechó cualquier plan de ir por Donghae, sólo se dirigió a casa y se encerró en su habitación.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no le veía. Aquel joven había sido la razón por la que decidió irse de Seúl para vivir en Gwangju.

Ya habían pasado unos cuatro años si su mente no le traicionaba. Se había dejado manipular por un chiquillo adolescente, Cho Kyuhyun. A sus dieciséis años, aquel chico, sabía que hacer para conseguir todo lo que quería.

Era joven y hermoso. Sus facciones aniñadas era muy finas, pero sus ojos tenían un destello de madurez que ningún otro chico de su edad poseía. Le gustaban las pláticas inteligentes y su altura era por encima del promedio así que era fácil confundirle por alguien mayor.

Por su mente jamás había pasado la posibilidad de que fuera gay, hasta que conoció a Kyuhyun. En aquel entonces, Siwon había sido lo suficientemente estúpido para caer en sus jueguitos y peor, se había enamorado de él. Habían pasado buenos momentos en aquel corto tiempo, pero Siwon sabía que jamás podría olvidar la manera en que el chico le había dejado. 

Kyuhyun había comenzado a llevarse más con cierto chico de su escuela del cual aún desconoce su nombre. No fue difícil para él notar los cambios en la actitud de Kyuhyun hacia él. Tampoco lo fue descubrir que le era infiel.

Quizás lo peor fue que en ese entonces se sintió incapaz de culpar al chico. Él tenía sus veinticuatro años y no le sorprendió que Kyuhyun encontrase a alguien mejor que él y de su edad. Kyuhyun era un adolescente hormonal y comprendía que en aquella edad nada era eterno.

Sin embargo, no había podido ignorar el dolor que aquello le causó. Que le seguía causando. Por un tiempo intentó soportar el dolor que le invadía cada vez que se encontraba con él en alguna parte de la ciudad. 

Su corazón roto no pudo soportarlo por mucho tiempo, así que convenció a su padre de abrir una sucursal de la empresa en otra ciudad, sucursal que él manejaría. Después de el amplio estudio de mercado que realizó, Gwangju fue la elegida y seis meses después de su ruptura abandonó Seúl.

Lo que no podía comprender era porque Kyuhyun estaba ahí. Su pecho palpitaba dolido, recordar todo lo que había sufrido años atrás era muy desgastaste. Pensó en Donghae, en lo mucho que, sin ser consciente, había intentado curar su corazón sin conseguirlo.

Estuvo unas horas sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó la puerta del departamento abrirse. Respiró profundamente antes de salir a recibir a Donghae como cada tarde.

Donghae notó que había algo extraño en su novio, no obstante, prefirió mantenerse en silencio.

********

Los días siguieron pasando y parecía que lo que Kyuhyun deseaba era hablar con él, pues después de aquel encuentro empezó a aparecerse en el mismo punto todos los días y a la misma hora. Por otro lado, Siwon no deseaba hablar con él, suficiente dolor sentía con volverle a ver como para arriesgarse a hablarle.

Para Donghae, la extraña actitud de Siwon no había pasado desapercibida. Lo notaba más serio de lo normal y creía que podría encontrarse en estado de depresión. Lo cual no era usual en su animada persona. Se moría de curiosidad, deseaba preguntarle la razón de aquel comportamiento, pero no se atrevía. Sentía que ya no tenía derecho.

Hacia meses que su relación no era la misma. Siwon se encontraba tan centrado en su mundo y él ya no podía decir que lo seguía amando. Podría jurarse a si mismo que Siwon tampoco le amaba ya, si alguna vez lo había hecho. Sin embargo, no sabía como terminar aquella relación.

Siwon había aceptado darle esa estabilidad que ningún otro de sus anteriores novios habían querido darle. Era atento y cariñoso. Era perfecto, pero aquella perfección ya no le bastaba.

*******

Siwon salió del edificio en el que trabajaba con la misma sensación de terror que le había acompañado las últimas semanas. Avanzó los metros correspondientes hacia el estacionamiento, pero no se encontró por ningún lugar Kyuhyun.

Suspiró, no sabía si de alivio o decepción. Quizá Kyuhyun había decidido dejar de intentar hablarle. Quizás al fin podría continuar con su rutina normal a lado de Donghae, como si Kyuhyun jamás hubiese aparecido en su vida de nuevo.

Justo cuando se acercaba a su vehículo dentro del estacionamiento, comenzó a buscar las llaves de este en su bolsillo. Caminó distraído hasta que encontró las llaves y estuvo a sólo unos pasos de distancia del auto.

Sin embargo. Se quedó paralizado frente a este. Apoyado en la puerta del conductor, obstruyéndole el paso, se encontraba Kyuhyun, su mirada parecía suplicante y Siwon quiso salir corriendo de ahí de nuevo.

\- No, hyung- le llamó el castaño al tiempo que le tomaba del brazo. El contacto hizo que una corriente recorriera ambos cuerpos haciendo que les fuese imposible moverse.- Por favor, hablemos.

Kyuhyun se veía tan desesperado, su apariencia le recordaba mucho a la suya después de que este le abandonó.

\- ¿D-de qué quieres hablar, Kyu... Kyuhyun?- se corrigió de inmediato, no iba llamarle con él apelativo cariñoso que usaba antes.- Creo que hace años dejaste claro que lo nuestro ya había terminado.- Su voz no demostraba rencor, sólo dolor. Todo lo que había sufrido en aquel entonces. Las frustración de haberse enamorado de alguien que sólo le usó.

\- Sólo una charla, por favor. La última y te dejaré en paz. Lo prometo.- su voz sonaba tan afligida. Siwon se sintió incapaz de decirle que no.

\- E-está bien, pero vamos a un lugar más cómodo.- intentó soltarse del agarre de Kyuhyun pero este aferró su palma a la suya con fuerza.

********

Se dirigieron a un café que se encontraba a unos minutos del edificio en el que trabajaba Siwon. Al llegar ahí Siwon pidió una mesa aislada para poder hablar con el castaño sin que nadie les viera o interrumpiera.

Ambos pidieron un café para tratar de eliminar la creciente tensión del ambiente. Pasaron unos minutos incómodos mientras bebían los primeros sorbos de su café hasta que Siwon se decidió por hablar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Kyuhyun?- Su rostro se mantenía serio, pero su corazón se contraía sin piedad. Debía hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener una respiración tranquila. 

A los ojos de Kyuhyun, Siwon se veía agotado y sus casi treinta empezaban a hacer mella en el mayor. No obstante, para él seguía siendo tan atractivo como antes.

\- Yo, Siwon-hyung.... Lo siento- musitó y se mordió los labios sin saber como continuar. Había ensayado tantas veces un discurso, pero en eso momento no hallaba las palabras adecuadas para expresarse.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas por algo que pasó hace muchos años? Creo haberte dicho que te perdonaba- Su mirada era firme, mientras que la de Kyuhyun flaqueaba.

\- No, yo... No sé en que rayos pensaba en ese entonces. No debí haberte dejado ir.- Se apresuró a decir. A Siwon le parecía irreal aquel momento. El Kyuhyun de dieciséis años nunca había sentido remordimiento por ninguna de las cosas desagradables que hizo.

\- Eras un adolescente, era normal que quisieras estar con alguien de tu edad.- hizo una pausa esperando que Kyuhyun comprendiera.- No estoy molesto, en verdad, quizás si dolido, pero jamás podría odiarte. Lo que no comprendo es porque has viajado tanto sólo por eso. En aquel entonces ambos veíamos las cosas de manera diferente. Para ti yo fui algo fácil de desechar, como para cualquier adolescente, pero yo te amaba Kyu, demasiado y me costó mucho dejarte ir, dejar de amarte. 

La mirada de Kyuhyun se lleno de temor cuando creyó entender por donde iba la explicación de Siwon, pero nada le preparó para lo que le escuchó decir.

\- Estoy viviendo con alguien, Kyu. No puedo decir que te he olvidado por completo, aún me duele verte, pero creo que puedo hacerlo. Lo siento.

Los ojos de Kyuhyun comenzaron a humedecerse tras escuchar esas palabras. Jamás había pasado por su cabeza que Siwon pudiese tener a alguien más en su vida. Se levantó con torpeza, las rodillas parecían no querer sostenerle y su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente.

\- Lamento... Siento haberme dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que te amo- no esperó respuesta de Siwon y salió a prisa del establecimiento. 

Se dirigió al departamento en el que se hospedaba. Entró a la habitación y se tiró en el sofá. Se mordió los labios tratando de contener las lágrimas. Se sentía realmente estúpido. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que Siwon seguiría esperando por él después de tantos años y después de haberle dejado como lo hizo?

Lo que había sucedido con Siwon en su adolescencia no había sido un juego, pero estaba confundido, pues Sungmin también le gustaba y por un momento creyó que le gustaba mucho más que Siwon. Sin embargo, pronto dejó de sentir lo mismo y dejó a Sungmin de la misma manera que a Siwon, por alguien más. 

Así fueron los siguientes años, se mantuvo dejando una fila de corazones rotos porque en ninguno de ellos encontraba algo que lo llenara por completo. Desafortunadamente, cuando se había dado cuenta de que amaba a Siwon, este ya se había ido de Seúl. Lo buscó como pudo y después de casi un año de búsqueda, al fin había descubierto donde se encontraba.

Sin embargo, Siwon ya no le amaba.

Las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos, pronto comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, no tardó mucho hasta que sus sollozos rompieron el silencio de la sala. Había hecho cosas terribles y había lastimado a tantas personas, en especial a la que más amaba y ahora estaba sólo.

********

Aquel era el tercer día que Siwon regresaba a casa sin que Kyuhyun apareciera por su camino. Quería pensar que aquello era lo correcto, pero su corazón latía desbocado cada vez que recorría el mismo camino hacia su auto y bajaba su ritmo al llegar a éste, decepcionado por no haberse encontrado com Kyuhyun.

Llegó a su departamento. Donghae ya estaba ahí, se encontraba sentado en el sillón individual de la sala. Tuvo la sensación de que el Moreno estaba molesto con él o algo parecido. Quería pensar que eran sus imaginaciones, pero últimamente sus presentimientos no traían nada bueno.

\- ¿Puedes sentarte un momento Siwon?- el más alto sintió los cabellos de su nuca erizarse, hacia tanto desde la última vez que Donghae le había llamado por su nombre y no Wonnie.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó tratando de eliminar cualquier sentimiento que Kyuhyun hubiese dejado, al menos durante ese momento.

\- ¿Qué ha estado sucediendo contigo estas semanas? Estás distraído, ausente y... No me has tocado en todo ese tiempo- dijo lo último en voz baja. Siwon abrió los ojos sorprendido, había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en Kyu que había descuidado su relación con Donghae.- Sé que pasa algo. Puedes contármelo.

\- No pasa nada, el el trabajo.- Sin embargo su voz no sonó muy convencida.

\- No han sido sólo estas semanas, Siwon. Es siempre, desde que comenzamos esta relación siento que no te tengo. No por completo.- Siwon se sintió culpable, no obstante pudo notar que los ojos de Donghae no parecían atormentados.- Puedes decirme.

Soltó un suspiro derrotado y procedió a contarle acerca de lo sucedido con Kyuhyun hacía años y lo que había pasado las últimas semanas. Donghae merecía saber.

Sus manos temblaban cuando terminó de relatarle a Donghae lo sucedido esos días. Se sentía terriblemente culpable. Donghae soltó un suspiró aliviado, la oportunidad que tanto había buscado desde hacia meses se le presentaba. Era lo mejor, no merecían estar juntos si no se amaban.

\- Donghae, lo siento... ¿Aún me amas?- No sabía cual era la respuesta que recibiría del más bajo, pero sabía que ninguna le agradaría.

\- ¿Tú me amas?- preguntó Donghae con una sonrisa condescendiente. Siwon se mordió el labio pues ya había dejado en claro que no era así.- No te culpo por nada Siwon. Desde hace unos meses comencé a dudar de esta relación. Siento no haberte dicho nada tampoco.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, se querían incluso se amaban, pero ya no como unos amantes. Seguían juntos por la costumbre y para no perder la comodidad que esa relación les brindaba.

\- Entonces aquí termina- sentenció Siwon, realmente le parecía extraño que aquella relación llegara a su fin.

Donghae asintió, se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Siwon para minutos después regresar con una maleta en el hombro.

\- No tienes que irte si no quieres- se apresuró Siwon, sorprendido ante la acción de Donghae.

\- Lo mejor será que me vaya. Hay alguien que me ha estado esperando por bastante tiempo. Además no quiero interferir, mi presencia aquí no sería muy cómoda para ustedes.- sonrió hacia Siwon.

\- ¿Nosotros?

\- Tú y ese chico- Siwon abrió la boca para protestar, pero Donghae se apresuró a continuar.- Sólo te estás haciendo daño, Siwon. Aún le amas y por lo que has dicho él a ti.

\- No lo sé. Lo intentamos una vez y fue un fracaso. No quiero que suceda lo mismo.

\- Creo que ese niño ha tenido suficiente tiempo para madurar y para sufrir tu ausencia.- Su mirada se suavizo.- No desaproveches esa oportunidad. Aún se aman, perdónale.

Ambos se miraron por largos segundos hasta que Donghae se dirigió a la salida del departamento.

\- Pasaré la noche en casa de Hyukjae, mañana regresaré por el resto de mis cosas.- Siwon asintió, no muy seguro de aquella decisión.

********

El timbre de su departamento sonó un par de veces antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta. Lo que vio al abrir esta le dejó azorado. Donghae, el chico con el que trabajaba en la compañía de baile se encontraba frente a él. Tan atractivo como siempre.

Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que le sorprendió, ni siquiera la pequeña maleta que llevaba colgada en el hombro. Fue más bien la sonrisa de felicidad que decoraba su rostro.

\- ¡Lo hemos dejado Hyukkie!- El castaño comprendió inmediatamente a que se refería. Su corazón palpitaba conmovido. Sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a molestarle por las lágrimas que empezaban a formase en estos.

Desde que empezó a trabajar con Donghae, había sentido una fuerte atracción por el chico que con el tiempo y las horas de trabajo que compartían se fue convirtiendo en amor. Sin embargo, Donghae no mostraba señas de sentirse atraído hacía él hasta medio año atrás.

Donghae se había negado a serle infiel a Siwom, pero tampoco había buscado la oportunidad de decirle como se sentía. Así habían pasado esos meses. Se decían lo mucho que se amaban, pero jamás consumaban ese sentimiento, ni con su cuerpo ni con sus labios.

Hyukjae había estado tentado a desistir, creyendo que Donghae jamás terminaría su relación con Siwon. No obstante, el más joven le había demostrado cuan equivocado estaba.

Donghae fue el primero en actuar, rodeó el cuello de Hyukjae con sus brazos y unió sus labios en un cálido beso, aquel que por tantos meses habían esperado.

Los brazos de Hyuk apresaron la cintura de Hae, no dispuesto a dejarle ir nunca. 

*******

Siwon se encontraba en su oficina revisando unos papeles. Faltaba poco para la hora del almuerzo. Ya habían pasado unos días desde que Donghae había ido a recoger todas sus pertenencias de su departamento.

También seguía sin saber nada de Kyuhyun, no tenía idea de donde podría encontrarse o si ya había regresado a Seúl. Aunque tampoco estaba segura de si quería hablar con él.

Se mordió los labios nervioso, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer ¿A quien quería engañar? Presionó un botón del teléfono de la oficina y espero a que le contestara su asistenta.

\- ¿Si señor Choi?- respondió una voz femenina a través del teléfono.

\- Yoona ¿Podrías buscar información acerca de la actual residencia de Cho Kyuhyun y si se encuentra hospedado en Gwangju?- hizo todo lo posible por modular su voz y mantenerla serena.

\- Por supuesto- Siwon confiaba que Yoona haría un buen trabajo dado a que no era una asistente común. Aún en esos momentos se preguntaba porque seguía trabajando para él si podía ocupar un cargo importante en cualquier empresa.

A penas pasó un día cuando Yoona le entregó la información que necesitaba. Tenía pensado ascenderla de puesto como agradecimiento.

La información en aquel folio le había dejado completamente sorprendido y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de culpa. Aquel chico debía quererle en verdad.

*******

Caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad con los libros de sus siguiente clase en los brazos. Aquel campus no era tan grande como el de Seúl, pero había investigado y había descubierto que tenía un buen nivel académico. Aunque esa no era la razón por la que ahora se encontraba ahí.

Había estudiado los primeros dos años de universidad en Seúl y no le había importado transferirse a Gwangju, dejar de ver a sus amigos y a su familia, simplemente porque esperaba estar con él y porque sabía que sólo eso llenaría todos aquellos faltantes.

Sin embargo, se había equivocado, ahora estaba sólo, sin su familia, amigos ni la persona que más amaba. Hubiese querido regresar a Seúl, pero su padre le había obligado a terminar cuando menos el año ahí. Además lo tramites ya estaban hechos, no había marcha atrás

Miró su reloj y comenzó a caminar más rápido, debía cruzar el campus pronto si quería llegar a tiempo a la última clase del día.

\- ¿Kyu?- el castaño detuvo sus pasos de golpe y dejó caer sus libros al escuchar aquella voz. Giró sobre sus pasos para mirar a Siwon. El silencio que se instaló entre ellos fue extraño.

\- Yo...- Siwon no tenía idea de que era lo que quería decir, sólo sabía que quería a Kyuhyun a su lado. Sin embargo, temía que este no le fuese a recibir tan fácilmente. Después de todo él ya le había rechazado.- yo... Te quiero, no... Te amo.

Kyu un calorcito expandirse desde su pecho ante aquellas palabras, esas por las que había viajado lejos de casa. No obstante, aún había algo que le inquietaba.

\- ¿Qué hay de tu... De tu novio?- Siwon pudo ver claramente como el más joven se tensaba al pronunciar la última palabra.

\- Hace más de una semana que ya no vivimos juntos y creo que hace mucho más tiempo que ya no sentimos nada.- sonrió esperando que Kyuhyun le aceptara.

Kyuhyun se acercó a él con pasos inseguros y le rodeo con sus brazos en un tímido abrazo apoyó su cabeza en su hombro mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a agitarse por el llanto que llevaba reteniendo.

Siwon correspondió el abrazo agradecido de que Kyuhyun le hubiese aceptado. Sentía un remolino de emociones recorrerle, aquella era la primera vez que Kyuhyun le abrazaba abiertamente. Con manos temblorosas, tomó el mentón de Kyuhyun guiando su rostro hasta que sus miradas se encontraron intentando transmitiese todo el amor que sentían.

Siwon acortó la distancia entre sus labios y le beso. El beso era diferente a los que se habían dado hacía años. Aquel beso era suave, sin prisas, un simple roce. Ese beso estaba lleno de amor, por primera vez, de ambas partes.

Lo primero que Kyuhyun dijo al separar sus labios de Siwon hizo que el moreno soltara una carcajada.

\- Creo que ya no llego a mi siguiente clase. Te amo Siwon. 

Incrementó la fuerza en el abrazo, como si no quisiera separarse de él y así era. Jamás le permitiría alejarse de él nunca más.

 

Fin. 

(lame final)

Epílogo.

\- Siwon, no creo que esta sea una buena idea- susurró con voz estrangulada por el placer.

\- Me lo prometiste. Cuando éramos más jóvenes dejé que me hicieras lo que quisieras porque quería que disfrutaras. Creo que es mi turno.- la voz de Siwon tenía un matiz enojado.

\- Nunca te escuché quejarte.- Sintió como los dedos de Siwon rozaban su rosada entrada e inmediatamente se tensó.- De verdad, Siwon.

El más alto suspiró y se separó de él. Llevaban semanas intentando tener relaciones siendo él el activo, pero Kyuhyun siempre se retractaba al último momento. Antes de que se separaran años atrás, Siwon siempre había sido el pasivo, todo porque quería consentir a Kyu. Sin embargo, el también deseaba poder hacer sentir a Kyuhyun bien, quería consentirle de una manera diferente.

De nuevo volvió a suspirar y se recostó en la cama con una mueca ligeramente decepcionada. Abrió las piernas y dirigió su dedos hacía su propia entrada.

\- No, no. Déjame hacerlo a mi.- insistió Kyu, alejando las manos de Siwon y tomando el tubo de lubricante.- Te prometo que te gustará, siempre te ha gustado.- Dicho esto le guiñó el ojo coquetamente, sin embargo, Siwon no se vio afectado por la acción.

Siwon asintió resignado y Kyuhyun pudo percibir el atisbo de molestia en Siwon. Quizás había sido injusto con él y egoísta. Suspiró, se había prometido a si mismo no hacer nada que pudiese herir a Siwon de nuevo.

Decidido, sin que el más alto se diera cuenta, untó sus dedos con el lubricante, quería sorprenderle. Una de sus manos se dirigió discretamente a su entrada y la otra al miembro de Siwon, acariciándolo cadenciosamente antes de introducirlo en su boca.

Siwon dejó salir un jadeo al sentir como su miembro era cubierto por aquellos suaves labios y esa aterciopelada lengua. El ritmo que Kyu mantenía era pausado, deteniéndose para besar la punta luego bajando para introducir el miembro lo más que pudiese y después trazar con su lengua la palpitante vena que se encontraba bajo su lengua.

Kyuhyun trató de concentrase en hacer un buen trabajo para complacer a Siwon sin que este se corriera. El moreno, por otro lado, no podía dejar de soltar gemidos impacientes, sus manos aprisionaban las sabanas entre sus manos con fuerza para impedir que tomaran a Kyu de los cabellos e impusieran un ritmo que probablemente le molestaría.

El castaño soltó un jadeo incómodo cuando al fin se atrevió a introducir un dedo excesivamente lubricado en su apretado orificio. La sensación era extraña, pero creía que podría soportarlo, así que introdujo un segundo dedo. 

Pronto se encontró incapaz de seguir engullendo el miembro de Siwon, pues su entrada ya abrigaba tres dedos. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, pero debía admitir que no había sido tan malo como creyó.

\- Kyu, por favor... Estoy a punto de...- Kyuhyun comprendió lo que Siwon trataba de decir, así que liberó el miembro de Siwon, quien soltó un quejido ante la perdida, y extrajo los dedos de su entrada. La sensación que aquello le provocó le hizo sentirse extrañamente vacío y no podía esperar por llenar de nuevo ese lugar.

Se movió hasta estar al mismo nivel que Siwon y comenzó a besarle con ansias. El más alto correspondió el beso desesperado. Se moría por sentir a Kyuhyun dentro de él, pero este aún no le había preparado.

\- Kyu... Por favor, entra ya...- Kyuhyun sonrió torpemente al escuchar a su novio suplicarle.

El castaño ignoró las suplicas de Siwon y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él con sus piernas rodeando la cintura del mayor. Se acercó de nuevo a su rostro para besarle una vez más. Un beso torpe y con lenguas se acariciaban desesperadas. 

Sin separar sus labios, Kyuhyun tomó el miembro de Siwon y alineó la cabeza con su lubricada y necesitada entrada. Sin que este lo esperase, se dejó caer sobre su miembro empalándose. 

Ambos dejaron escapar un grito de placer. Kyuhyun sentía un poco de dolor al haber forzado la intromisión, pero aún así le encantaba. Intentó moverse un poco hacia arriba, pero Suwon le sujeto con fuerza las caderas manteniéndolo en su lugar.

\- No te muevas- artículo con mucho esfuerzo. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados con fuerza abrumado por el inmenso placer que sentía.- Si lo haces ahora, me correré.- Kyuhyun accedió a permanecer quieto, sin embargo se moría por sentir ese pedazo de carne moviéndose dentro de él. Su cuerpo entero sentía escalofríos, sentía como aquel falo palpitaba adentro suyo, llenándolo por completo. ¿Por qué demonios no había accedido antes?- Ya, muévete, muévete, muévete.

Kyuhyun no tardó en obedecer. Se levantó hasta que sólo la punta quedaba adentro suyo y se dejó caer con su peso. Se escuchó un golpe seco cuando su trasero chocó con la pelvis del moreno. Les pareció un sonido tan obsceno y pronto Kyuhyun pudo sentir como el miembro de Siwon crecía imposiblemente más dentro de él.

Comenzó a moverse con más rapidez. Arriaba y abajo, con movimientos circulares. Las caderas de Siwon no tardaron en unirse al vaivén encontrándose con las de Kyu con la misma intensidad. Estrujó con sus manos el trasero de Kyu causando que este se pusiera a gemir sin control.

La habitación era llenada por gemidos, jadeos y el sonido húmedo de la hombría de Siwon al deslizarse dentro y fuera de Kyu.

Kyuhyun se sentía al borde del clímax, tomó su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo con fuerza. Pronto sintió como una oleada de éxtasis puro recorría su cuerpo haciéndole curvear la espalda, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras su miembro expulsaba su semilla y sus labios gritaban el nombre de Siwon.

Su entrada estrujó con fuerza el miembro del hombre bajo él, quien no tardó en correrse dentro de Kyuhyun, llenándole con su esencia. El más joven se dejó caer sobre Siwon con su miembro aún adentro y respirando agitadamente.

Fue Siwon quien lo tomó en sus brazos y sacó su miembro de él antes de acomodarlo en la cama. Kyuhyun se veía realmente agotado, intentó levantarse de la cama para buscar algo con que limpiarles, pero el castaño le detuvo y le obligo a permanecer acostado junto a él.

\- Kyu, necesito limpiarte- el aludido negó con la cabeza y se movió hasta quedar cerca de él, lo suficiente para inhalar la masculina esencia de su novio. Jamás se lo diría pero la sensación del semen deslizándose entre sus muslos no se le hacía para nada desagradable.- Gracias Kyu.- Siwon besó com delicadeza la frente de Kyu antes de tomar una de las sabanas y cubrirles con ella.

Cuando Kyuhyun se durmió al fin, no pudo evitar sorprendiese de que a pesar de que él había sido el activo, Kyuhyun había dominado aquel acto. Negó con la cabeza resignado mientras una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios. Kyuhyun jamás sería sumiso, de ninguna manera.

Cerró los ojos listo para dormir, dejando que el aroma que Kyuhyun desprendía invadiera sus sentidos y que su cabello le hiciera cosquillas en la barbilla. Acarició sus cabellos una vez más antes de acompañar a Kyuhyun en sus sueños.

Fin.

(Ahora si. Lame lemon)


End file.
